


a computer and alleged terrorist walk into an empty cargo bay

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, set after "ive got a feeling", the interface confronts akmazian after ryan's confession, the start of a beautiful friendship i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: The Interface has a little chat with Akmazian.





	a computer and alleged terrorist walk into an empty cargo bay

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't get this piece out of my head so here it is! 
> 
> this is like 90% dialogue so you have been warned :)

“So, you are the  _infamous_ Akmazian,” the Interface spoke into the silence of the cargo bay making the aforementioned jump in surprise, hand reaching for the gun hanging from his belt before his gaze settled on the screen hosting the AI.

He tried to relax and put on an air of nonchalance, “You must be solemnly mistaken, I am not Akmazian I am just a humble tra-”

They cut the alleged terrorist off, “Oh _please_ , I know it’s you. Ryan sent me to keep an eye on you, but I prefer to call it spying,” they laughed, ”That is not why I am here though, I am here to ask what your intentions are.” The interface crossed their arms as they stared him down.

“My intentions?” Was the only thing Akmazian managed to blurt out, still processing everything else the station’s AI just dumped on him. “Well, it is to prove my innocence and whatever plot the Alliance is hiding.”

“Yeah, _yeah_ , I got that,” the Interface rolled their eyes, “I meant your intentions with _Ryan_.”

“Get him to help me?” Akmazian offered, feeling flabbergasted at being cornered by a computer.

“Damn, you’re slow. I really don’t get what he sees in you,” they mumbled mostly to themselves before focusing back on him. “I meant your intentions. _Romantically_. Because if you dare to hurt my love oh,” they trailed off laughing maniacally. “I control this station.”

Akmazian arched a brow at that, wondering if Jane was being too chatty with the Interface and that he might need to have a talk with her about blurting out his secret crushes. Although, it might as well have been the royal saucier. Well, this whole situations asked for a chat with both of them.

“I do not know what Jane told you, but I assure you my intentions are pure,” he said hoping to get some information about whom leaked this.

“As if I need some human to tell. I can figure it all out by myself. Now tell me or you will taste my wrath.” The screen’s lights flashed ominously.

“Alright, alright. No need to get all vengeance on me. My intentions are to make sure our darling doctor doesn’t get himself killed by trying to prove my innocence. And maybe admire the view whenever I get the chance,” Akmazian admitted and stared off into the distance with a smile on his face. “Now I have a question for you, computer. You don’t seem like normal interfaces, is this some new upgrade?”

“Well, since I revealed myself to you in the protection of my love there’s no need to hide. I am ALIVE.”

Silence fell after that and the Interface expected some reaction, anything, but all they got was silence and a look of skepticism.

“I am sentient,” they deadpanned since their earlier words did not have the desired reaction.

“Oh, I gathered that. I am confused about all this ‘my love’ you keep saying. Who sent you here? Is this a trick from the Alliance?” Akmazian mused and turned to pack the few things he had outside the Silent Storm ready to take off. Not daring to take any chances.

“Hey! I am still talking to you! And if you must know Ryan is my love. Or well, I love him he obviously has feelings for you as much as that annoys me and makes no sense.”

The words stopped Akmazian on his way to the Silent Storm’s hatch and he turned to stare at the screen where the Interface stood.

“Ryan has feelings for me? You must be mistaken, computer. He barely stands my obvious flirtation. Though he might not realize I am being serious,” he said thoughtfully. “That’s beside the point, how did you come to this conclusion again?”

The sliver of hope tried to burst and multiply in his chest but Akmazian pushed it down with all his mental force. There was no way Ryan would reciprocate his feelings as much as he hoped he would. After all, Akmazian was still known as a terrorist throughout all the known systems.

“Well, he told me he has feelings for someone and then asked about you next. Obviously, you're the one he was talking about. **Duh** ,” the Interface said with a roll of their eyes.

Akmazian’s brows furrowed. “That is a strange conclusion to jump to.”

“Um- _no_. It is a perfect conclusion jump. I can just go and ask Ryan then you’ll see I am right.”

“Maybe I prefer the hope than having it crushed so soon, hm?” Akmazian admitted, although reluctantly.

The Interface considered that for a few seconds before breaking out into a lovestruck smile. “He is dreamy isn’t he?” they gushed.

The alleged terrorist let out a long, slow sigh. “That he is.”

This was going to be the start of an odd but beautiful friendship if you were to ask the Interface, which they let Akmazian know before disappearing.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Akmazian asked the empty cargo bay.


End file.
